Слишком хорошо для живого
by PvtDrake
Summary: Фанфик по фильму "Снайпер", альтернативная концовка. "Иногда, когда ты на тренировке сделаешь что-то чётко и красиво, и спросишь: "Ну как?". А в ответ - "Слишком хорош для живого". Чем ты лучше, тем больше шансов, что пожертвовать собой придётся именно тебе." Хард.


Слишком хорошо для живого.

_Есть первый бой. У каждого он есть._

_Мы до него щенки или салаги,_

_Бескровно понимающие честь_

_Стихами на линованной бумаге._

_До первого – на фантики игра,_

_Пеленочная схватка с погремушкой,-_

_Еще не наступившая пора_

_Прощания с понятием «войнушка»..._

Игорь Некрасов.

_Иногда, когда ты на тренировке сделаешь что-то чётко и красиво, и спросишь: "Ну как?". А в ответ - "Слишком хорош для живого". Чем ты лучше, тем больше шансов, что пожертвовать собой придется именно тебе._

Хард.

Бывают моменты, когда совершенно точно понимаешь, что попал. И не просто, а с последствиями, неприятными и далеко идущими. Потому что одного нервного идиота другие нервные идиоты выдернули из привычной среды обитания и сунули выполнять задание, под которое не был заточен.

И времени у нервного идиота, каким Ричард Миллер себя вполне заслуженно ощущал, становилось всё меньше. Он под проливным дождём с единственным патроном в патроннике идёт, сам точно не представляя, что собирается делать. Выполнять задание, если цель ещё здесь? Валить человека, который дал ему уйти и оставил тот самый патрон? Которого он перед этим, несколько часов назад, уже пытался убить. Последнее было частью приказа, но теперь стрелять в мастера-орудийного сержанта Беккетта отчаянно не хотелось, и Миллер не был уверен, что сможет нажать на спуск. Это как самому себе в голову пальнуть. Экспансивной. Да, за время задания Беккетт довёл его не один десяток раз, и только за последние полдня трижды спас.

Раздавшийся крик был долгим, на пределе уже сорванного голоса. Миллер поёжился, за воротник будто плеснули воды со льдом. Хорошо говорить с видом ветерана – SWAT и все дела, но, блин, не хотел бы он ещё раз услышать, как кто-то _так_ орёт. А орать, кроме Беккетта, было некому, и представлять, что с ним, способным спокойно спать стоя по грудь в тропической речке-вонючке, могли делать, Миллеру не хотелось. Секунд на тридцать стало тихо, он осмотрелся, сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул в тень.

– Томас Беккетт!.. Мастер-орудийный сержант!.. Корпус морской пехоты США!.. – в конце фразы крик перешёл в нечто неразборчивое. Миллер зажмурился и сжал зубы, словно боль приходилось терпеть ему. Чуть слышно сквозь шум дождя переговаривались солдаты, и под навесом у сарая стоял в плащ-накидке мужчина с чеканным, как на старинных монетах, профилем. Альварес.

Глухо булькнула под ногами лужа, успевшую нагреться в берцах воду разбавило холодной. Миллер на ходу осмотрелся и остановился, не скинув с плеча закрывавшую вход в сарай занавеску. За окном, под ещё одним навесом сидел на коленях Беккетт, уронив голову на бревно, к которому, похоже, были привязаны его руки. Рядом, спиной к сараю, стоял Эль Цирухано. Хирург. Недостреленный.

Неслышно Миллер пробрался к месту, где стена становилась плотнее, пропуская Альвареса. Он вынул и занёс для удара нож, дожидаясь, пока тот прижмётся спиной к сараю снаружи и закурит. Миллер был рад думать о чём угодно, хоть о том, насколько терпеть не может сигаретный дым. Он не очень хорошо владел ножом, а сейчас требовалось отработать по возможности быстро и тихо. Миллер сжал рукоять двумя руками. Меньше всего он хотел стать Четвёртым Убитым Напарником Беккетта: фамилию не вспомнят, имя тем более, а жалеть будут. И белобрысый морпех, отказавшийся играть в бильярд в баре, скажет:

– Говорил я ему: «Оставь деньги!» Нет, умный... Все умные. И где он сейчас?

Он и самому Беккету заявил, что не будет его жетона на беккетовской цепочке. Только всё как всегда оказалось сложнее, и собственная жизнь перестала быть слишком высокой ценой.

Альварес повернул голову и Миллер ударил ножом, пробивая хлипкую стену. Звук, с которым лезвие входило в тело, и запах крови никакой реакции не вызвали – он думал, будет хуже. Он дёрнул нож вниз, потом на себя, вытаскивая, Альварес с той стороны упал на землю. Миллер вытер лезвие об майку, подхватил винтовку и занял позицию для стрельбы с колена.

Металлическая зажигалка блеснула в свете лампы – Хирург тоже закурил. Беккетт по-прежнему не шевелился. А ведь засунь один нервный идиот свой гонор и, заодно, язык в задницу, не оказались бы оба в таком положении.

– Подъём!

Хирург вытащил из плечевой кобуры пистолет и ударил им Беккетта по голове. Тот вздрогнул, чуть приподнялся и снова опустил голову на бревно. Хирург взял его за волосы и заставил смотреть на себя.

– И не думай умирать, Беккетт. Я только начал развлекаться.

Миллер скривился и мысленно сплюнул. Лицо напарника, всё в потёках засохшей и свежей крови, напоминало отбивную, с каждым разом у него всё хуже получалось удерживать глаза открытыми, но он продолжал высматривать что-то в темноте невидящим взглядом. Миллер повернул винтовку к свету, стекло прицела коротко взблеснуло. Беккетт моргнул, фокусируя зрение. Миллер переместился так, чтобы напарник мог его видеть, и снова прижался к прицелу. Хотелось почувствовать себя как на соревнованиях, когда в мире переставало существовать всё, кроме его, мишени и пальца на спуске, и не могло быть ни драйва, ни отходняка.

Взгляд Беккетта перестал напоминать взгляд тяжелораненого, теперь он смотрел на Миллера осознанно и, кажется, с надеждой.

– Миллер... – разобрать через прицел, что он говорил, удалось не сразу. – Жди...

– Ждать?

– Прошу... Один выстрел... Два трупа...

– Один выстрел? Два трупа.

Беккетта не зря считали одним из лучших, он, даже теряя сознание от боли, соображал быстрее, чем полностью здоровый напарник. Продолжал думать не о себе, а о выполнении задачи. Передавал опыт, пока была такая возможность. И ещё до всей круговерти относился к большинству выходок Миллера снисходительно, зная и умея в десятки раз больше, чем «сынок», собравшийся идти в джунгли в городском камуфляже.

Беккетт прошептал что-то, Хирург подошёл к нему, присел рядом, опять, взяв за волосы, запрокинул голову, и обе цели оказались на одной линии.

«Сдвинься, гнида!»

– Сдвинься! – повторил Миллер в пустоту.

Беккетт, ещё с десяток секунд назад убедительно терявший сознание, выпрямился. Сейчас он выглядел спокойным, уверенным и почти довольным. Ещё один хренов романтик, убеждённый, что смерть, даже если никто не видит, надо встречать именно так.

Догадывался ли о чём-то Хирург, Миллер не знал, но в сторону сарая тот повернулся. И Беккетт, как назло, продолжал торчать памятником.

«Да убери ты свою чёртову башку, кусок морпеха!»

Хирург подался чуть вперёд и Миллер нажал на спуск. Пуля вошла ровно посередине лба, тело, взмахнув руками, свалилось в грязь. Беккетт, так, кажется, и не поняв, попали в него или нет, прижался к бревну.

Драйв всё же пришёл, возмещая приличное опоздание злой и весёлой уверенностью. Миллер точно знал, какой у него лучший выстрел в карьере, и получение олимпийского серебра казалось незначительной мелочью. А сама медаль – безделушкой, которую можно подарить или просто выбросить. За такую работу есть другая награда, и ценнее её пока не придумали.

Всё получится, выберутся, куда они теперь денутся! Ни он у Беккетта четвёртым станет, ни Беккетт у него первым!

Держа оружие наизготовку, Миллер рысью пересёк двор, подобрал и сунул в карман «кольт» Хирурга. Перерезая верёвки, он посмотрел на правую руку растёкшегося по бревну Беккетта, и понял, почему напарник так настаивал на ликвидации Хирурга. И что пуля промеж рогов для такого ушлёпка – слишком по-доброму.

Он поднял Беккетта на плечо, стащил из оставленной кем-то разгрузки пачку патронов, взял за цевьё винтовку и побежал. Где-то недалеко уже кричали на испанском, и по одной интонации было ясно, что виновников переполоха хотят как минимум подвесить за яйца на солнцепёке.

Скачки с тяжестями по пересечённой местности Миллер не любил. В лёгких кололо, спину ломило, винтовка оттягивала руку, и он от души материл всех повстанцев и сотрудников АНБ. Сейчас он бы точно предпочёл, чтобы снайпером была миниатюрная блондиночка, а не восьмидесятикилограммовый морпех. Но не факт, что она бы терпела молча и висение вниз головой, и тряский бег, и то, что он дважды подскальзывался, чуть не уронив напарника.

Миллер остановился, опустил Беккетта на землю и придержал – тот стоял, заметно пошатываясь.

– Километр остался. Дойдёшь? – пришлось признать: спасатель из него такой же хреновый, как и наводчик.

– Да.

– Хорошо.

Эту пробежку по джунглям Миллер не смог бы повторить ни за какие деньги и награды. Поначалу Беккетт старался идти сам, потом не висеть на напарнике, но вело его по-чёрному, и он всё чаще терял равновесие или оступался. Миллер, устав ловить его, перекинул его руку через своё плечо и потащил. Безумно хотелось бросить винтовку, и он от греха подальше повесил её за спину.

Открылось и закончилось второе дыхание, и третье и четвёртое тоже, и держался он, пожалуй, только на злости и собственном упрямстве. Хлестали по лицу ветки, иногда до одури колючие, болело справа под рёбрами, Миллер ругался почти постоянно, на вдохе и на выдохе, изобретая совсем уж противоестественные виды половой связи. Он и не догадывался, что знает столько разных интересных выражений.

С криками и стрельбой ломились по джунглям повстанцы. В опустевшей голове билась единственная мысль: «Держать темп! Держать!»

– Левой, Беккетт! Левой! Вслух давай!

И напарник – жить ему долго и счастливо – смотрел на Миллера, как на идиота, ухмыляясь разбитыми губами, и командовал хрипло.

– Левой. Левой. Раз. Два. Три. Левой. Левой...

На десять шагов ближе к счастью. Теперь уже на двенадцать. Ещё на два. И Беккетт теперь хотя бы не так в ногах путается. Нет, одним повышением АНБ не отделается!

В конце дистанции они устроили себе отдых в яме в кустах, и Миллер наконец-то использовал стыренную пачку патронов по назначению. Беккетт, немного придя в норму, затребовал «кольт». Стрелять он мог и с левой руки: при попадании в плечо кость не задело, а мимо собственной головы в любом случае не промазал бы. Миллер устало улыбнулся – видеть напарника таким было привычнее и естественнее – и отдал пистолет. Беккетт просиял, будто ему вручили лучший подарок в жизни, почти сразу же вынул магазин, проверяя количество патронов, тихо загнал обратно, дослал патрон в патронник. Самый верный признак, что с ним всё в порядке, – подумал Миллер. От воды на дне воняло прелью, громко копошилась какая-то живность, и всё равно долбанная яма была лучшим местом на земле. Местом абсолютного, концентрированного счастья.

Рассиживаться дольше Беккетт не дал, и Миллер с радостью уступил руководство – его инициатива не только имела обоих, но и всегда плохо заканчивалась. Хорошо, почти всегда, напарника он всё же вытащил, кого надо было – завалил, и с вертолётчиками договорился, хорошо, там один понятливый оказался.

К месту эвакуации Беккетт шёл уже сам, Миллер с винтовкой тащился позади, прикрывая. Ноги ниже колен будто ватой набили, и он решил потом расспросить напарника насчёт физподготовки, чтобы на следующем задании было легче. Очень хотелось, наплевав на положение вещей, быть оптимистом. Верить в ещё хотя бы один совместный выход.

Беккетт, прижимая к себе повреждённую руку, упрямо месил глинистую кашу. Шум винтов было слышно издалека, и поймать пулю перед самой эвакуацией как-то не улыбалось.

В свете посадочной фары жидкая грязь на поляне масляно блестела. Беккетт с подозрением смотрел на снижавшийся вертолёт, и Миллер вспомнил, почему и насколько напарник не любит этот вид эвакуации.

– Беккетт, пошёл! – кивнул Миллер в сторону поляны.

– Давай винтовку, я прикрою!

Миллер тихо возненавидел игры в героическое прикрывание отхода. Вот не для этого он последние пол-часа гробил здоровье, таская напарника на себе.

– Пошёл! – он перешёл на подобие командного голоса. – Это приказ!

Беккетт подчинился, и даже не обернулся ни разу по дороге. Миллер водил стволом винтовки по сторонам, отгоняя неприятное ощущение, что находится у кого-то на прицеле. У самого вертолёта напарник развернулся, махнул рукой, давая ему знак приготовиться, и остался нервно ждать, сканируя взглядом джунгли.

– Миллер!

Последние двадцать метров дались тяжелее всего. Руки с винтовкой при беге болтались из стороны в сторону, а вату в ногах некие сволочи втихаря заменили на свинец.

Беккетт вытащил «кольт», положил средний палец на спуск, выбрал свободный ход. Ствол плясал хуже, чем у перворазника. Он попробовал ещё раз, но лучше не стало. Прорычав что-то неразборчиво, Беккетт переложил «кольт» в левую руку, встал на одно колено, потом занял позицию для стрельбы сидя, используя вытянутую правую руку, как упор.

Два выстрела грохнули с небольшой разницей, Миллер, резко остановился, пригнувшись, будто одна из пуль попала в него. Он обернулся так, что концы банданы шлёпнули по плечу, и увидел убитого повстанца. А у вертолёта в такой же позе, разбросав руки и поджав одну ногу, лежал Беккетт.

– Ну как же так... – на несколько секунд Миллера словно приморозило к месту, потом, прогоняя остатки растерянности, прошлась горячая волна. – Бл.ди! Бл.дство!

Тело ещё могло терпеть насилие над собой, и он рванулся к вертолёту, забрасывая винтовку назад. Магазин больно стукнул в спину, он равнодушно отметил, что на один синяк стало больше. Поднималась глухая обида на весь мир, на планировавших операцию, на бортстрелка: ну вот что стоило начать выкашивать кусты на полминуты раньше?! А сознание равнодушно отмечало факт, что сектор обстрела тот выбирал почти ювелирно.

Беккетт не любил вертолётчиков от всей морпеховской души, и, пожалуй, посмеялся бы, скажи ему, что один из них будет стоять на коленях в грязи под дождём, вместе с Миллером поднимая его.

– Держи пока, залезу – приму. – так и загружали в вертолёт на пару: один принимал, второй страховал. По всему выходило, не впервой немногословному вертолётчику такими делами заниматься: и Беккетта укладывал на пол бережнее, чем ящик гранат с запалами, и самому Миллеру помог в вертолёт забраться. И с разговорами – за что отдельное человеческое спасибо – не лез.

Осматривая напарника, Миллер чувствовал, что всё чертовски неправильно. Не было крови на полу, и даже выходного отверстия, только аккуратная небольшая дырка в трёх пальцах над сердцем. Миллер стащил из-под сиденья мешок с чем-то мягким – содержимое его не особо интересовало – и подложил Беккетту под голову. Вертолётчик дал аптечку, и теперь он, держа в зубах шприц-тюбик с обезболивающим, искал на левой руке напарника вену, в которую мог бы попасть. Скомканных бинтов под майку он на всякий случай уже натолкал, а простреленным плечом было кому заняться. Миллер не умел колоть в вену, да и не в вену, в общем-то, тоже, но ещё два дня назад он думал, что не умеет убивать. Интересно, чему ещё научится за сегодня?

Больше всего хотелось стечь на пол, лечь там и тихо сдохнуть. О том, чтобы согреться, Миллер уже не мечтал. Внутри было пусто, и казалось, он смотрит на мир из-за прозрачной стены: гул винтов и пулемётные очереди – по одну сторону, он, тупая усталость и тяжело раненный Беккетт – по другую.

– Первый выход?

Язык был знакомым, но смысл слов до Миллера не доходил.

– Первый выход, говорю?

Он кивнул. Вертолётчик посмотрел на него ещё раз и отвернулся.

– Майку снимай. Штаны тоже. Слышишь?

Два мокрых грязных комка звучно шлёпнулись на пол. Надев восхитительно сухую подменку, Миллер решил, что пока ещё немного поживёт. Ему протянули флягу – неизвестная жидкость могла растворять тугоплавкие металлы – и после второго глотка стеклянная стена превратилась в пушистое одеяло. Оно забивало рот и нос так, что не вздохнуть.

Миллер, не отрываясь, смотрел на грудь напарника, боялся – если отведёт взгляд, Беккетт перестанет дышать. Шляться по вражеской территории без знания языка и с одним патроном было несравнимо менее страшно.

«Он же профи, мог как-то среагировать, пригнуться там, упасть! Так какого хрена...»

Миллер сделал ещё глоток.

Фотоальбом... Лица убитых в памяти... Салабонские глупости! Да, он помнит лицо Хирурга, Очоа и Альвареса, как помнит любого хоть раз виденного человека, но не более. Не важно, кто по ту сторону прицела, силуэт на бумаге или пока живой человек. Стрельба – это работа. Если она сделана хорошо, никто из своих не лежит с пулей в грудаке и серым лицом. Главное, не делать её слишком хорошо для живого.

Миллер чуть не пропустил момент, когда Беккетт начал говорить. Из-за винтов он всё равно ничего не услышал бы, и опять пришлось читать по губам.

Мат. Много мата, красивых многоэтажных загибов.

– Я сразу за тобой. Пошёл.

Беккетт врал. Он отстреливался, а потом, когда сдался, его били, много и со знанием дела, прикладом и ногами в берцах.

– Я же запрашивал ночью эвакуацию.

Может, с предыдущего задания?

– Томас Беккетт. Мастер-орудийный сержант. Корпус Морской Пехоты США.

Тишина могла быть очень ощутимой, как удар чем-нибудь тяжёлым по голове. Собственное сердце частило пулемётом, и по его стуку время отмерялось лучше, чем по часам: два удара на секунду.

– Вертолёт где? Сука. Где вертолёт?

Миллер наконец-то выдохнул. Куртка от подменки была теперь ненамного суше его майки.

– Давай винтовку, я прикрою.

Кого-то вместе с его делом очень далеко послали – это Беккетт умел хорошо, что есть, то есть. По тому бы адресу АНБшников с их демократией и честными выборами! А Беккетта в госпиталь, а его самого – куда-нибудь, где можно спокойно отстрелять пару-тройку магазинов, иначе он разнесёт башку любому недостаточно тактичному идиоту. Напарник был не прав: подписывать приказы в кабинетах и жать на спуск самому не одно и тоже. Первое – хуже.

А, может, действительно по прилёту набить кому-нибудь, например, тому морпеху, морду, а потом туда, где пиво, девочки, и, возможно, даже это ракетное топливо из вертолётчицких запасов?

– А ему нужен один.

Понятно, о чём речь. И понятно, кому нужен уже только один жетон. Знать бы, куда Беккетт заныкал свой второй, и где его коллекция, пропади она в госпитале, он же голову отвернёт. А так можно будет вернуть, когда – Миллер отгонял упорно просившееся на это место «если» – выйдет.

– Ещё девять минут. – вертолётчик.

«Просто работа, так, Миллер?»

До первого не вернувшегося с задания напарника. До перерезанных сухожилий на указательном пальце – потому что снайпер. До первой подставы. После – ни хрена не просто работа. Но главное – не делать её слишком хорошо для живого – не меняется.


End file.
